


The Blind Date

by DarkIceBarian



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIceBarian/pseuds/DarkIceBarian
Summary: The Kagamine Twins decide Lily could use some companionship after her recent breakup and set her up with a person who is not as he seems...or rather she...(Lily×Yanhe)





	

Lily was feeling horrible for the past weeks ever since Luka had left her for the number one Diva Hatsune Miku. It was all so sudden as they had been dating for nearly a year. However like a fairy tale love was not ment to be ....

Rin and Len had tried to help mend her broken heart by asking other people they knew to date her. All had ended in failure as Lily refused to let herself be loved again. So, in desperation they searched the web. Many of the websites turned up uninteresting until they stumbled upon a interesting profile on a blind dating site..some boy named Yanhe. His profile seemed interesting enough. Grinning to each other they set up the date. They did not actually read "his" profile in its entirety however as Yanhe was actually a teenage female.

Despite her protests Lily was forced to meet her blind date at a club. It was one Lily frequented often. Sitting at the bar after ordering a drink she waited for her date to show up.

It was a few moments later when a white haired teen holding a scroll of some kind entered and walked up to the bartender. "Excuse me Sir I am looking for a girl named Lily. She contacted me and I was told we would meet here."

Lily looked up once her name was called by the girl. "That would be me. You must be my date?" She asked unsure. She had to admit this other boy was cute. That is if her date was. The teen smiled shyly and sat next to her. "My name is Yanhe. I come here a few times myself. Tends to get pretty boring with the usual patrons making thier rounds and acting all crazy. So Miss Lily care to tell me a bit about yourself?" Yanhe ordered a drink for herself as she waited to hear Lily's story. A first rule of a date to Yanhe was getting to know the kind of person her potential date was.

"Not much to tell." Lily replied flatly. "I am a singer and I enjoy hanging out at this club whenever I need time to think." She then looked away from Yanhe. Yanhe could tell something was bothering Lily. She seemed disinterested. " You look upset. Do you want to talk ..."

Lily stood up before Yanhe could finish her sentence. "I wish you would just leave me alone right now. Boys like you annoy me so much. Your comfort will just lead to unwanted affections. Honestly this wasn't even my idea." She turned to go.

Yanhe huffed. "You do realize I am a girl right? Everyone mistakes me for a boy...also you said..but I got your email.."

Lily blushed a bit awkwardly at her mistake. "Gomen. It was just hard to tell by the way you looked and sounded . ..But ..right that was actually the work of my mischievious sibling friends Rin and Len. They thought it would help me cope with the recent betrayal of my ex-girlfriend. Apologies for snapping at you. I.."

Yanhe softened. "Understandable. You are going through a rough time right now. Lily listen to me I am nothing like this ex that broke your heart. You are a beautiful girl who deserves better." She gazed at Lily. Truthfully she was attracted to the blonde the moment she entered the bar. "I want to give this a try..You and me." 

Lily looked back at Yanhe. "How can I trust you? Luka ran off with that bratty Diva Hatsune Miku. Left me without a word. We spent a year together and I believed things were ment to be." Tears began to fall from her face. "It hurts to be betrayed Yanhe.."

Yanhe stood leading Lily outside for air and to wipe her tears. Lily sat on the steps. They were silent as Yanhe held her to try and offer some comfort. She had never been through pain and heartache having been single for most of her life. "I understand. You did not deserve to be hurt as she also shattered the pieces of respect and trust. Your heart needs time to mend. I should go if starting another relationship would not be for the best. I hope when you are ready you will call on me again.." She turned to go.

"Wait..." Lily said as Yanhe turned back around. "You came all this way for a date and here I am wasting your time. "

"No Lily you are not. I want you to be sure.." Yanhe replied. "Of what your heart wants..."

Lily walked over to the other and embraced her tearfully. "I know what I want...to give this date a try. My friends wanted me to see that moping and being a emotion draining person would not help. Luka was my past. And you helped me.." She pecked Yanhe on her cheek. 

Yanhe blushed and smiled. "Alright shall we try this again?..  
.................  
Hours past and the two girls drank and talked hanging out at each other's places on occasions long after. Many more dates turned into the two becoming a couple.

Lily and Yanhe announced to Rin and Len that they were official. 

"You have us to thank.." Rin boasted.  
"No fair I helped too!" Len whined.  
"By help you mean arguing with me and playing video games then yes." Rin smirked. This escalated into a fullscale spat.

Yanhe looked at Lily. "Are they always like this?"  
Lily sighed." Pretty much dear."

The two left the twin siblings to bicker as they headed outside holding hands. As they walked towards the park they nearly crossed paths with Luka and Miku whom were coming home from a movie date sharing a kiss. Lily ignored them as Yanhe gave them a look. "Which one is Luka?"

Lily nodded to Luka. "Pink haired.."

"I see.." Yanhe replied. "Well she does not know what she is missing out on." She pecked Lily on the lips. 

Lily kissed her back happily. "Indeed."

The two headed to the park for a lunch date. Following this they cuddled under a tree soon falling asleep in each others arms.

The twins had spied.  
"Another sucessful mission completed by the Kagamine Twins! Cmon Len let's get some ice cream!." Rin declared.

"Banana?" Len asked.

"Sure.." Rin dragged her brother off.

Lily and Yanhe chuckled hearing the two.

"Kids.." They both said in unison as they woke up at the loud shouting though after the twins left they went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is a attempt to write a vocaloid pairing fic. I admit not my best attempt.
> 
> (Entry for Vocaloid Amino Ship Roulette contest)


End file.
